Wiki Guidelines
This wiki’s policies and guidelines have been developed by the community to describe best practices, clarify principles, resolve conflicts, and otherwise further our goal of creating a reliable fanon wiki.There is no need to read any policy or guideline pages to start editing. Derivation This wiki is powered by Wikia, which reserves certain legal rights - see Wikia’s privacy policy for the list of them. Nevertheless, normally this wiki is a self-governing project run by its community. Its policies and guidelines are intended to reflect the consensus of the community. Content Although this is the , we expect to make all pages top-quality. Article pages about fan-made content should: * Be clear. Avoid esoteric or quasi-legal terms and dumbed-down language. Be plain, direct, unambiguous, and specific. Avoid platitudes and generalities. * Be as concise as possible—but no more concise. Verbosity is not a reliable defense against misinterpretation. Omit needless words. Direct, concise writing may be more clear than rambling examples. Footnotes and links to other pages may be used for further clarification. * Emphasize the spirit of the rule. Expect editors to use common sense. If the spirit of the rule is clear, say no more. * Maintain scope and avoid redundancy. Clearly identify the purpose and scope early in the page, as many readers will just look at the beginning. Content should be within the scope of its policy. When the scope of one advice page overlaps with the scope of another, minimize redundancy. When one article refers to the other, it should do so briefly, clearly and explicitly. * Avoid overlinking. Links to policies, guidelines, essays, and other articles should be used only when clarification or context is needed. Links to other advice pages may inadvertently or intentionally defer authority to them. Make it clear when links defer, and when they do not. * Not contradict each other. The community's view cannot simultaneously be "A" and "not A". When apparent discrepancies arise between pages, editors at all the affected pages should discuss how they can most accurately represent the community's current position, and correct all of the pages to reflect the community's view. This discussion should be on one talk page, with invitations to that page at the talk pages of the various affected pages; otherwise the corrections may still contradict each other. Demotion A fan-made article may be no longer available because of changes in editorial practice or community standards, may become redundant because of improvements to other pages, or may represent unwarranted article creep. In such situations editors may propose that an article be demoted to a template, or that an article or template be demoted to a supplement, informational page, essay or historical page. In certain cases, an article may be superseded, in which case the old page is marked and retained for historical interest. The process for demotion is similar to promotion. A talk page discussion is typically started, the discussion title is added to the top of the project page, and community input is solicited. After a reasonable amount of time for comments, an independent editor should close the discussion and evaluate the consensus. Conflicts between articles If article pages directly conflict, one or more pages need to be revised to resolve the conflict so that all of the conflicting pages accurately reflect the community's actual practices and best advice. As a temporary measure during that resolution process, if article A appears to conflict with article B, editors may assume that article B takes precedence.